Crucial Changes
by Desiree Jones
Summary: These story will take you through a lot of serious changes that Danny and Sam undergo. Things will get pretty bad, but in the end, who will be together and who won't?
1. Chapter 1

**Crucial Changes **

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

_Strange isn't it? How the most popular girl can have any guy that she wants! Why is that? What does Paulina Stanhope have that I, Sam Manson don't? What is it she's got that makes Danny Fenton, drool all over her and worship her like she's some sort of goddess that she most definately isn't? I mean, she's such a shallow witch. I seriously can't stand her. I wish somebody would just get rid of her and then everything would be fine. She's such a user, I mean, she only used Danny at the school dance to make me jealous, but when she found out I wasn't Danny's girl she was going to dump him. How dare she hurt MY Danny like that! I love him so much. _

_You know what? Danny is actually going on another date with Paulina tonight and I overheard her speaking, she's only using Danny to make Rick jealous. I outta kill her... but then what would Danny think of me if I did so? He'd hate me forever,and surely then I'd never win his heart._

_I would tell Danny about Paulina, but then he'd just get all mad and upset and think that I'm jealous and then that would lead to a big old arguement and then I'd get upset and... well okay, so maybe I should tell him, I'm his best friend, I love him to death, he deserves to know the truth, even if he doesn't believe me._

Sam Manson wrote her two-hundred and seventy-ninth entry in her diary. She looked up from her diary and looked around her room. Pictures of Danny, Tucker and Sam filled many spaces. There was also many other items that covered her wall such as Evanescence posters along with some Nirvana and Green Day. She closed her diary and locked it. Her diary cover was velvet and it was black with a white skull-and-cross-bone which had the words, "Danger!" wrote on it. She placed her diary up on her shelf and she got ready to go tell Danny.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring," Sam's phone nofied her that someone was calling her, she checked the caller ID before she answered it. It was Danny. "Hey," she answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, can you come over, I need some ... help," Danny asked.

"With what?" Sam questioned. Danny was calling her for help, what was new about that? He always needed help but this was a Friday night, and Sam knew Danny well enough to know that this wasn't about homework, after all, who does their homework on Friday night?

"Um, my date," Danny said. "What should I wear, how should I do my hair... you know all of that?" Danny explained.

"Isn't Jazz home," Sam replied. She didn't want Danny toknow that she was dying to come over and tell him why Paulina had actually asked him out on a date.

"No," Danny said."And besides, even if she was, I'd rather have you here to help me. I want you to just be here to wish me luck, I want your support, Sam... I, your my best friend.." Danny told Sam.

Sam almost dropped the phone, she blushed. Good thing Danny couldn't see her. "Awwwwww, thanks Danny that was so sweet, your my best friend too, and you know that I'd do anything for you," Sam said. "Anyway, I'll be over there as soon as I can," She hung up her phone and quickly got ready and she ran over to see Danny.

At Danny's

Sam was waiting outside his door as he tried on different outfits until they found the perfect one. Nice denium jeans and a black t-shirt. Sam smiled. "You look great, and now for the hair," Sam told Danny.

"Sam, c'mon. What's wrong with the hair?" Danny whined.

"Danny! You asked me to help you and your hair needs to be fixed, now c'mon let me fix it so you can look nice for that skank whos only using you to make Rick jealous," Sam slipped out.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled. He looked at Sam. "She's only using me?"

Sam looked at Danny. He was starting to cry. She couldn't believe it, Danny was crying... over Paulina too. "Danny, I... well, I overhear Paulina say that..." Sam tried to explain.

"And you never told me?" Danny started to get angry.

"Well, I... I didn't think you'd believe me, I'd thought that you'd get mad if I told you... I thought that---" Danny cut Sam off.

"Or, so you'd rather for me to find out the hard way and get hurt over it?" Danny yelled. "Some friend you are!"

Sam started to cry. "Danny, I'm sorry, I just I didn't want to lose you as a friend, I didn't want to make you mad, I didn't want to hurt you," Sam told Danny.

"Well, you know what Sam, you failed at doing that and you failed miserblely at being my friend, now go, I don't want to see your face tonight or perhaps ever again," tears streamed down Danny's face as he said those evil words coldly. He didn't want to but he was mad.

Sam looked at Danny. "Anything for you," was the last words she said before running out of the Fenton resisdence. Her life was completely messed up now.

When she got home she took out her diary and wrote part two of todays entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I slipped out the truth to Danny and he's mad at me for not telling him in the first place. Now I've lost him and he's my life, my world and my everything. He's the guy I love and he don't know if he even wants to see me again. He even drove me out of his house. Do you even know how painful that is? Tears are falling from my eyes as I write this, my heart is broken into a million piece... I just don't know if I'll ever recover from these deep and painful wounds, they only cure for this is Danny's love and right now, that is the thing that is the most furest away from me...well, I'm sleepy and depressed, I'm going to bed now... bye bye..._

_Sam Manson_

**Well, what did y'all think of my latest story so far, huh? This is only the beginning and things will get more interesting. I have finals coming up, but I have only two this week and then I have three days off and then the weekend and then my last final so like, I don't have much to worry about ... haha ... that's only if I fail, but I won't, I'll study. Anyway, bye bye!**

**Desiree**

**Email address: Canada**

**Channel I watch Danny Phantom: YTV - Which is FINALLY getting new episodes and Kendra and I are so excited, right Kendra?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time, Sam slipped out the truth about Paulina and it broke Danny's heart and now Danny is mad at Sam for hiding it from him in the first place. What conflict will the endure this time. Stay tuned to find out._

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Two**

**BY: DESIREE (DANNYANDSAM4LIFE)**

'Stupid me, stupid, stupid, STUPID me!' was the words Sam Manson played threw her head over and over the next morning at breakfast. She had made the biggest mistake ever by keeping her mouth shut, she had even lost Danny as a friend and he was the love of her life.

"Sam honey, is anything wrong?" Mrs. Manson asked her fourteen year old daughter while they were at the breaskfast table.

"No nothing much, just got in a lil' fight with Danny," Sam lied. LITTLE? Not! C'mon, their friendship was in crucial jeoporady because of her and she called it a little fight... HA! What was Sam thinking. "Anyway, I gotta go, don't want to be late for school," Sam said getting up from the table and grabbing her books.

"But you haven't even eaten any of your breakfast and school doesn't started for another seventy-six minutes," Mrs. Manson said.

"Well, I'm not hungry and I'm walking to school, plus I want to study in the libary before classes start," Sam lied and ran out the door. She was walking to school yes, but was she going to study when her heart was broken? No! She was going to try to come up with a way to make Danny forgive her. Like was that ever possible? Yes! Of course it is.

Sam slowly walked to school. All she could think about was Danny and the horrible mistake that she made. 'I should of told him, I should of told him, I should of told him!' she was so upset that she started to cry on her way to school. She decided to go for a walk before she took the bus that would bring her to school. There was no way she was going to study for a test that she didn't even have for a couple more days while she was in this mess. Walking usually helped Sam clear her mind and made her feel better but she didn't think anything could make her feel better now, unless it was Danny.

The time finally came for Sam to walk to school and when she got there she saw Danny talking to Paulina. It looked like they were aruging.

"Where were you last night?" Paulina questioned Danny.

"Not with you," Danny answered rudely.

"And why not?" Paulina out her hands on her hips.

" Maybe I didn't want to go," Danny looked at Paulina. "Or maybe I knew that you was only using me,"

"What? That's a lie! Why would I use you, I mean, it's not like it would of worked anyway, Rick and I are totally over, but I wanted to make him jealous but you ruined it!" Paulina screamed. "And I had to stand there alone, looking stupid,"

"So you did use me, you know Paulina ... I don't even know why I agreed to go out with you but now at least I made you look stupid," Danny laughed.

"And I don't know why I picked you to make Rick jealous because who would be jealous over a loser like you," Paulina yelled.

"I would," Sam stepped in. She hated to see Danny getted picked on and she couldn't stand Paulina.

Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"Oh, so it looks like Danny has someone who actually loves him ... anyway, are you the little scank that ratted me out because if you are..." Paulina galred at Sam.

"So what if I am? I ain't afriad of someone shallow like you," Sam laughed.

Paulina slied. "Why you little..." then Paulina jumped on Sam and started pulling on her raven black hair. " I hate you, you ugly goth girl," she yelled.

"At least I'm not shallow, at least I don't need popularity for friends and behind all that make-up I bet your uglier than a scoplian, of course, your that shallow you'd die with no water..." Sam didn't know if what she was saying made sense but she hated Paulina with a passion.

Paulina slapped Sam hard across the face. "You really need to grow up and actually where clothes for girls and to look pretty, like me," Paulina said.

That was it. "I'd never want to like you, and I'm happy the way I am, I would never change," Sam punched Paulina in the giving her a bloodly noise.

"Ah!" Paulina screamed as the blood dripped on her white shirt. "This shirt is new," she yelled.

"So...? You think I care?" Sam got up.

Paulina started to cry and ran to her girl group and then the jocks came up to Sam. "What the heck do you losers want?" Sam asked.

"You hurt Paulina and now you are going to pay!" Dash, the blonde jock leader held out his fist.

"Leave her alone," Danny yelled. He was mad at Sam but she stood up for him and he couldn't want anybody hurt her.

"Oh, and what's you going to do about it?" Dash cocked up an eyebrow.

"For one, your going to hit a girl, that would prove your not a man, two, if you hurt Sam I'll tell everyone your greatest fear and I'll tell them what you have in your closest," Danny looked at Dash.

"Like you know, well you know about the teddy bears," Dash whirspered.

"Oh okay, so you won't mind if I come over and steal your night light," Danny whirspered to Dash.

"WHAT? How'd you know?" Dash was shocked.

" I have my ways. Now, do we have a deal, you leave Sam alone and I'll keep your secret," Danny eyed Dash who nodded.

"Very well, it's a deal," Dash shook Danny's hand.

The bell rang and classes finally started. Sam walked to English without saying a word to Danny. Why didn't Danny stop Paulina from pulling on her hair and calling her names. Was it because of his stupid crush on her? Sam was confused but all in all Danny had dirt on Dash and he used it to protect her. Danny walked in English and sat down by Sam. Sam took out her excercise book and she started to write Danny a note.

_Hey!_

_Listen, I know that we're not on good terms at the moment but thanks for picking up for me._

_I really am sorry for last night and I hope that we can work things out because our friendship means everything to me._

_Gotta go,_

_Sam_

_P.S: Write back_

Sam tore the page out of her excercise and gave Danny the note and she turned around in her seat, waiting for Danny to write back. When he was done he passed her a piece of paper. The note said:

_Sam,_

_Last night a lot of things changed our lives but, your still my best friend. I know you didn't want to hurt me and that's why you kept the secret but I wish you told me in the first place, anyway, I'm sorry for what I said last night. Come over today, so then we can work things out. As for this morning, you picked up for me and I couldn't let Dash hurt you._

_Gotta go,_

_Danny_

_PS: What'd you mean by you'd be jealous over me?_

Sam blushed. 'Ooops... oh great...' Sam smiled but then Mr. Lancer walked in the class. "As you all notice Paulina Stanhope isn't here and there is someone I want to see, well two... Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson," he annoced.

Sam and Danny looked at each other. "Uh-Oh!"

In the office Sam and Danny knew they were in trouble. Sam figured that she'd be suspended for hitting Paulina, but it's not like she really cared but still, she was kind of worried, her parents would ground her, and that wou;dn't be good at all.

"Okay," Mr. Lancer began. "I understand that ..."

**Okay, that's all for chapter two. If it seems like it's getting boring then tell me because I have this whole story planned out and I have a lot of exciting chapters planned for the future. So, I know where this is going but I don't know all the details yet, but I'll tell you something, things aren't always what they seem... lol... God Bless everyone! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time, Sam and Paulina got in a fight. Sam and Danny also made up and Danny protected Sam from Dash by threatening to reveal Dash's secret - he sleeps with a night light. What will happen this time, hm? Stay tuned!_

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

Danny and Sam walked home slowly that day. They were tired. Neither one of them ended up getting suspended but they both did end up in detention for the day. Dash was suspended for the remaining two days of the week and Paulina, well she just had a detention too. Sam was going over to Danny's for supper, she didn't want to go home just yet, she wanted to spend more time with Danny. "So Sam..." Danny said out of the blue.

"Hm..." Sam said looking up at Danny's ice blue eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes and could you blame her? No! Danny's eyes are **so** goreous.

"What did you mean by you'd be jealous over me huh?" Danny questioned Sam.

"Well, hm, I meant that I, you know... I just wanted to cover for you, I didn't want Paulina to think that she was right," Sam lied.

"Oh," Danny looked down at his shoes and stopped. "So, I guess she was right.." Danny sat down on a nearby bench.

Sam looked at him and quickly sat by him and hugged him. "No Danny, she isn't. I lied, I was jealous, I really was, because I'm in love with you, I love you Danny Fenton," Sam couldn't believe it as the words slipped from her soft lips so clearly. She blushed and looked down.

Danny smiled and jumped up and grabbed Sam by the hands. "I love you too Sam," he said pulling her close to him. He kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke from the kiss he looked at her. "I feel so great now that we're finally together,"

Weeks passed by and summer quickly came and Sam and Danny were still an item. They were extremly close. They have been together for six months now and they were out on a date and that's when Danny gave Sam a promise ring with a promise speech to go with it.

"Sam,

You are the most wonderful and amazing girl that I have ever meant and I love you so much. There isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for you. I would even give up my life for you if you wanted me to, but I know that you don't. Actually Sam, you are my life, my light, my everything and I would be nothing without you, without your love. Sam, I love you and only you ... I'll always love you and no girl can replace you in my heart. Nothing will ever change the way I feel... you'll always be the only girl in my heart. My promise, no my vow to you is that I'll always love you, only you, I'll never cheat on you, I'll always be there for you and I'll always be loyal to you..." Danny told Sam.

Sam started to cry and she hugged Danny and then they met in a passionate kiss. A kiss that was filled with such great love and passion, only a kiss that could be created by such a close couple.

A few weeks later Sam and Danny had decided to go visiting. They had decided to visit Tokyo, Japan for a few weeks. They totally loved Japan and the anime from there. Sam was obsessed with Inu-Yasha and Sailor Moon while Danny was obssessed with Inu-Yasha and the whole Dragon Ball GT thing, like most guys where. Sam was a goth girl but she still loved romance, there was a different side of Sam that nobody but Danny knew and that was the passionate, romantic girl.

The sun was buring brightly one afternoon as Sam and Danny walked down the streets of Toyko hand-in-hand. It was their last day there and they wanted to have a great time. Grade Ten was about to begin back home so they had to enjoy the little bit of summer that they had left while they could. Things between them have been going just great, in fact, it was going a little too great, it was like Danny and Sam knew tgar something bad was going to happen between them but they didn't know what it was, yet.

They had spent their day shopping and at the hot springs. That night they went out for supper and they watched a Sailor Moon play and they went to watch some fireworks after. All in all, their tripto Japan was great.

Grade Ten. "Oh just great, here we are, back in school," Sam complained as she, Danny and Tucker entered Casper High.

"Sam, c'mon it's not THAT bad," Danny said looking up ahead at Paulina. Now why would Danny be staring at her? After all, he loved Sam right?

"Excuse me!" Sam yelled at Danny. "But what the heck are you doing staring at that shallow shank?"

Danny blushed and looked at Sam. "I... er I wasn't looking at her.." Danny lied and Sam knew it was a lie.

"Don't lie to me Daniel Fenton," Sam placed her hands on her hips. "Now tell me, why was you staring at Paulina Stanhope, is she really that hot wearing her latest and most disgusting outfit?" Sam said referring to Paulina's, short, short skirt and her quite revealing tank-top.

"I wasn't staring at her, you know I love you and only you," Danny said looking at Sam and kissing her soft lips. Sam gave in this time and kissed Danny's lips. She could never refuse a kiss from Danny. Never. Not even if he had just done the worst thing ever, she still wouldn't be able to refuse a kiss from the boy she loved so deeply.

_Okay people, it's moving a little slow here now isn't it? But: The story isn't really all set yet. I'm just getting there. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be where it starts to actually get interesting._

_Desiree_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time, Danny and Sam returned home from Japan and Grade Ten started, why was Danny looking at Paulina?Stay tuned._

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own da characters of DP**

**By: Desiree**

**Devoted to: My friend Kendra! This is for you girl. Hope you like it!**

Grade ten is a year of new beginnings, it one of the most important years in school. Danny and Sam had been getting along perfectly but the past few days, Sam have been catching Danny staring at Paulina. She questioned him but he would always wiggle his way out of the situtation with kiss un-denyable lips. _Why? _Sam questioned herself. _Why, am I so weak. I should be able to resist Danny's lips when things like this happens, but I can't. I love him way too much. Plus, Danny would never cheat on me. He has eyes forme and me only. I truely believe that. He would never lie to me nor would he ever hurt me like that._ Sam smiled. "I should go over Danny's and talk to him about this," she said to herself and with that she got ready and walked over to her boyfriends house.

Sam was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a purple tank top and a pair of black flip-flops. When she got to Danny's she knocked on the door but there was no answer so Sam tried to open the door and it was ulocked so she went in and walked upstairs to Danny's room. She heard giggling in his room so she opened his bedroom door quickly but queitly and there was Danny, on his bed, making out with Paulina. "DANIEL FENTON WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Sam yelled.

Paulina looked at Sam. "Are you blind you gothic geek, he's making out with me," Paulina said, in ehr annoying snobby tone.

"I wasn't asking you, you shallow scank. Danny, how the heck could you do this to me?" Sam cried. "I thought you loved me. You cheated on me, you lied to me and worst of all you betrayed me and our love. Why?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I can explain... I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry I, I.." Danny got up and walked towards Sam.

"That's it Danny, it's over," Sam screamed slapping Danny across the face. Sam slipped the promise ring off of herfinger and she threw it at Danny's head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Danny said placing his hand on his head.

"Not as much as you hurt me," Sam cried. Then Sam left Danny's room and she left the house. She ran down the street crying."Why? How could Danny... why would he ever do this... this isn't something Danny would do... but why did he do it?I thought he actually loved me... I guess I was just a joke... our love was just a joke, it was just a plan for Danny to get Paulina... well he's got her now. They're both shallow... I hate them both..." When Sam got home she ran upstairs to her room and cried. She led down on her bed and wrote in her diary,

_Danny cheated on me with Paulina and I hate him a lot. Why would Danny do this to me? Okay, so I still love him but I can't believe he would actaully hurt me. I hate my life. I wish I was dead and away from all of this pain..._

Sam kept her entry short but she wasn't in the mood for writing. All she wanted to do was to go back to Danny's and kill him and Paulina but she wasn't going to do that. So Sam, just cried herself to sleep. There was absoloutly nothing that Sam could do about Danny now.

A few days went by, and then a coupleof weeks and Sam finally showed up in school. All re-freshed. She decided to forget all about Danny and his actions. She had a new man in her life. His name was Jonathan King and he was a total sweet-heart. He was goreous and he was nice, loyal, funny and very smart. He was in all of Sam's clases. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was tall and well-built. He was ever girls dreams but he was with Sam.

With Sam dumping him, Danny had starting going out with Paulina. It was sad to him that his life with Sam had ended so badly but he had to move on as well. He knew he shouldn't of done it but didn't know what to say to Sam so he ended up making the biggest mistake of his short life. Causing him to lose his best friend, and deep inside, she was still the love of his life.

Sam sat down at lunch with her new friends. Jonathan, Desiree, Matthew, Kendra, Aaron, Shanelle and Nick. Sam and Tucker wasn't friends anymore because when Tucker found out about what Danny did all he said was, "Sweet Man! Two girls at once, now man you're da man. Totally awesome," So, Sam was kind of ticked off about that but her new group of friends thought that what Danny did was total jerk-like and they were all there for Sam.

Sam cuddled into Jonathan. "You know Jonathan, I love you SOOOOOOOO much," she told him as Danny walked by. Danny glared at Sam and Sam slied at him and mouthed the words 'jerk' to him. Danny sutck out his tongue and walked away. "That immature brat gets right to me, it's time for somebody to grow up," Sam told the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Jonathan said. "I think it's all that ego in that relationship he's in, geez... oh great, here comes Miss. Shallow Scank," Jonathan whispered.

"What do you want? Paulina the Scank?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I want you to know that Danny doesn't love you, he hates, he always have hated you. He never loved you in the first place," Paulina told Sam.

"Yes he did, you changed him, it'sall your fault he turned against me, because I know Danny better than anyone and I know that this is something that Danny would never ever do to me,"Sam yelled.

Jonathan grabbed Sam's hand. 'Sam, clam down... I thought you wrre over Danny, why are you defending his old love for you?" Jonathan looked at Sam.

"Because, I know this isn't what Danny's like. If it wasn't for that witch, Danny and I would still be a happy couple or at least friends," Sam told Jonathan.

"Oh, so you do still love Danny, huh?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Jonathan. I love you. But it just ticks me off that I lost one of my best friends to someone like her. I lost Danny, okay? Don't you know how much he meant to me? Don't yopu have a clue how hard this has been for me? No! Jonathan, please... it's just... Paulina ticks me right off," Sam slied at Paulina.

"Whatever loser, you know I'm much better than you," Paulina loved to brag. But why? She seriously didn't haven't anything to brag about. Her looks weren't really THE BEST. Okay, so she wore scanly clothes but they totally didn't suite her. It wasn't her personanility because... well, you know...

"Shut up and get lost," Sam said.

It was one week later and things were still the same but today, something was going to happen that was going to draw a lot of people together. They were all on lunch break having thier usual fight when Mr.Lancer called an assembly in the gym to annoce some serious and important news.

"I'm sure you guys have all heard about WW1 and WW2, well, I'm ... how do I tell you kids... WW3 has started and it looks bad. It looks like Amity could get hit at anytime and you guys have to take cover some I'm sending all of you guys home to get your msot important belongings and you guys will all return here and will hide out in the school. Okay, go home and get back here as soon as you can," Mr.Lancer told the students.

Sam was really scared. She hated wars... and with Amityville in trouble she didn't know what to do. What if something bad happend to her or her friends or family or Jonathan... or Danny? How would she bare it? She and all of her friends quickly went home and they all returned with a backpack full of this each. They all waited in the lunchroom for everyine else to appear and went they did Mr. Lancer assigned rooms for everybody.

Sam and all of her friends was put in a room with Danny and his friends.Just great! Sam and her friend thought. More conflict!

Sam sat down on one of the beds and looked over at Danny and Paulina. Sometimes she would think about him and wonder if she was actually ever over him. "Jonathan..." she said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Sam.." Jonathan replied.

"I'm worried. I really want my friendship with Danny back, I mean, we use to be best friends... would you mind if I you know was friends with him again?" Sam asked.

"Well. I don't know. I guess I don't mind," Jonathan said.

"Okay thanks," Sam said kissing Jonathan. Then Sam walked over to Danny and Paulina. "Hi guys," she greeted them

"I am not a guy," Paulina glared at Sam.

"Well you sure look like one to me," Sam shot back at Paulina.

"Girls, don'tfight now. We don't need anymore conflict then what there already is," Danny said.

"True," Sam agreed. "And that's why I'm here Danny. I want us to be friends again. I'm sorry for acting so mean but I was hurt, so, do you mind if we became friends again?" Sam asked.

"Actaully, I'd love that," Danny said hugging Sam.

Sam hugged back and smiled evily at Paulina. "Um... Paulina, why don't we be friends too, I mean, what's the point. Danny's my best friend, your his girlfriend, I have another boyfriend, theres no reason for us to be jealous over each other nor is there any reason for us to act so immature and fight," Sam said.

"She's right you know," Danny said.

"Oh, alright," Paulina said.

I'm sorry that's it for now. Hope ya liked it people. CC5 will be up as soon as I gets the time to do so but right now I think it's time for some shut-eye. xoxo

Desiree


	5. Chapter 5

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DP Characters.**

**By: Desiree**

**Devoted to my two bestest online friends : Kendra and Nicole **

"I seriously can't believe that you actually made up with Danny,"Jonathan exclaimed looking at Sam. "You **are** over him, right?"

Sam rolled her eyes. She loved Jonathan but he got jealous so easily. "Listen, Danny's just a friend... a FRIEND, I love you, okay," Sam threw her hands up in the air. "Sometimes Jonathan, you really get to me," Sam went over to her friends Desiree, Kendra and Shanelle. "Geez, sometimes I wish that Jonathan was a little more like Danny..." she told them.

"Ha! Your lucky, at least you have someone who loves you, Matt is so blind, if I went up and told him I loved he still probably wouldn't know..." Desiree sighed.

"Well, Nick and I do go out but he never hugs me much or anything, you know? He really gets to me sometimes you know?" Shanelle sat down.

Kendra laughed. "I don't worry about the relationship thing for me because I'm more focused on school," she said.

Desiree stared at her. "Right ... and I'm more interested in Dragon Ball Z than Matt," she said.

Everyone laughed. Sam sat down."I seriously can't believe that Jonathan would get so jealous," she said. "But who cares, I'm friend with Danny now and I'm happy ... oh yeah, I pretended to want to make up with Paulina, and now she has gotto keep her mouth shut around me or she knows I'll tell Danny," Sam told the group.

"Why would you even give a flying hott about their relationship?" Desiree asked. "Are you really over Danny?" she cocked up an eyebrow.

"Um... YEAH! Of course... what do you think... no, I love Jonathan and not Danny... he's the past.." Sam shuttered. She tried to make everyone believe something that was obviously a bunch of bull.

"Right... and you aspect us to believe THAT?" Kendra laughed.

"I sure don't," Shanelle added.

" Me neither," Desiree agreed.

"OH FUGDE BUCKETS!" Kendra yelled.

"What?" Desiree looked at Kendra strangly.

"It looks like Paulina's outside with another guy, how come Danny's not spying on her or anything?" Kendra asked.

"Danny trusts her. He don't need to watch her, although I think he should. He puts too much trust into her when I think she's cheating on him," Sam told the girls.

"How'd you know?" Shanelle asked.

"Well, I saw her..." Sam told them.

"What, you did..." Desiree started.

"And you never told Danny?" Kendra asked.

"Hello? Remember, Danny and I just only made up like ten minutes ago and do you think he'd believe me? Over Paulina..." Sam said. "He might think I still love him or something..."

"But you do," Kendra said.

"No, I don't. Please, just keep it down okay?" Sam said. Sam walked away from the girls and looked out the window that led to another room down the hall and sure enough there was Paulina kissing Dash. Then she quickly ran in and ran up to Danny kissed him and she walked over to Sam.

"Hello Samantha," Paulina said in her annoying voice.

"The names Sam, and what do you want?" Sam glared at Paulina.

"Don't act like that or I'll tell Danny and then you'll never get to talk to him again because I know you still love him and I can make him hate you," Paulina said.

Sam slied. "One, I don't love Danny only as a friend, two, I know your cheating on him, I saw you with Dash and I could just as easily tell him that," Sam looked at Paulina. "You scank," she whispered.

Paulina looked at her. "Whatever, like Danny would believe you anyway?" she said.

"Oh, he would. I knows that he would and if you don't watch it, I'll prove it," Sam said and then she walked over to Jonathan and grabbed his hand. "Lets go for a walk down the hall, I want to talk," Sam said.

Jonathan squeezed Sam's small hand in his bigger and stronger one. "What's wrong honey?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, you see a long time ago before Danny and I went out, well Danny was going to go on a date with Paulina, but I over heard her say that she was only using him. I didn't tell him and when I was helping him to get ready for the date, I slipped out the truth and he got angry because I kept it from him. Now, I know that she's cheating on him... I saw her with Dash, I confronted her and told her, she don't think Danny would believe but I told her to watch it because I'll tell. I really hate Paulina and Danny's my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt by someone like her and I know I should tell him but... I don't know..." Sam stopped. "What do you think I should do Jonathan?" she asked hugging into her boyfriend.

"Well, Sam this is your decision but ... my advice for you is that you should tell Danny. If he's as great as you say he is, he don't deserve to be treated like this by Paulina. If Paulina's done almost the same thing before and Danny's gotten angry because you haven't told him, I think he'd want you to tell him," Jonathan told Sam. "But is this what it's really about, Do you just not want him to get hurt or do you want him back? Because Sam, I know girls try to break up couples just to get the guy they want..." Jonathan said.

Sam slapped Jonathan across the face. "We've been through this enough times now. And if you don't start believing me that I love you and only you then I'll soon end it. I just don't want Danny to get hurt, okay?" Sam looked at Jonathan. "I wish you stop accusing me of still loving him you know? It scares me... I don't want to lose you, ya know?" she said.

Jonathan looked at Sam. "I'm sorry, it's just that I know you and Danny were close and well somestimes I feel that I'll lose you because your so wonderful and I feel I don't deserve you and that you'll go back to Danny because sometimes I even think you guys are meant to be, and that's why I'm so hard on you guys..." he hugged Sam and kissed her lightly on the lips. The light kiss soon turned into a passionate one which was interupted by Danny.

"You guys Lancer's coming," Danny yelled then he looked at the two and he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you two were... anyway we'd better get outta here, Lancer will have a cow," he said.

Sam and Jonathan linked hands again and they ran back to the main room and sat down on one of the couches. Danny went to sit by Paulina on one of the beds.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Lancer said in a soft, calm voice when he entered the room. "I have some very sad news to report," he told the group.

Sam looked up along with the rest of the group. "Mr. Fenton please come with me," Mr. Lancer said. Danny got up and he left the room with Mr. Lancer.

Sam got up and walked around the room. Why did Mr. Lancer want to see Danny alone... was the bad news that something happend to? No, Danny's parents had to fine, they just had too. Jazz was at the school so she was fine... what was it? Jonathan joined Sam and he put his arms around her. "Honey, don't worry... " he told her.

"Jonathan, somethings wrong. Something bad has happend and it's obviously something to do with Danny..." Sam said. " I hope Maddie and Jack are fine," she said. Then Sam walked across the other side of the room and joined her friends until Danny returned to the room. When he did return, he had tears in his eyes.

Paulina was the first one to walk up to him. Danny hugged Paulina and he just wouldn't stop crying. "Danny... like, stop crying, a real man wouldn't cry," she said.

Danny looked at Paulina. "My parents are dead Paulina..." Danny sat down on a bed and cried even more.

"Danny, stop it, your embrassing me..." Paulina looked at Danny. "I'm leaving, I'll be back when you stop crying like a baby," and with that, Paulina left the room.

Danny lid down and he buried his face in a pillow. Sam walked over to him. "Danny..." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore her, she needs to grow up, not you," Sam said.

"But she's my girlfriend Sam, I'd thought she'd be there for me," Danny said.

Sam looked at Danny. "Um, Danny, there's something I feel that is my place to tell you," Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam. "What's that?" he asked.

"Paulina's, well, I don't know how to say this so Danny, just know I'm here for you, alright?" Sam put her hand on top of his.

"Okay..." Danny stared at Sam with his tear stained eyes.

"I don't think this really is the right time to tell you with the bad news and all but better sooner than later... Paulina... she's cheating on you," Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam. "What?" Danny looked down at his feet. "No, she wouldn't do that to me..." he said. Danny started to cry even harder. "But I know you'd never lie to me.." he cried even harder. "Oh Sam, why? Am I really that bad of a person?" he hugged into Sam.

Sam hugged back. "You deserve better Danny, way better. Paulina's nothing... she's nothing at all. You can get better your a great guy and if anyone knows that, it's me," Sam told him.

Danny looked at Sam."Thanks, now can we go find Paulina so I can dump her?" Danny asked.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sam said.

"I don't know, I might as well get it over. My parents just died you know, and I kind of need to get everything else out of the air. I know your there for me and I'll get through my parents death with you and sis, and all my other friends," Danny said.

"Of course you will, your strong Danny, your strong," Sam said.

And with that Danny and Sam went to find Paulina. When they found Paulina they caught her, in a closet with Dash both of them naked.

"Ah, gross..." Sam turned away along with Danny.

"PAULINA!" Danny yelled. "You little scank. Sam was right, I knew she'd never lie to me... you little... I hate you, it's over," Danny turned to Sam.

Sam laughed at the two in the closet. "Haha, it looks like the big jock got a small ..." Danny covered Sam's mouth. "EW... sorry, I didn't realize what I was saying I just had to..." she told Danny.

"And you just had to look now didn't you?" Danny asked.

"No, I love you... I mean Jonathan and I'm not in love with Dash... gross..." Sam said.

Danny laughed. "I just messing with ya, c'mon lets go," he said.

Sam looked at him. "Danny, I'm really sorry about your parents you know..." she said. "It must be really hard," The two slowly walked down the hall.

"It is, but I've got you," Danny said putting his arm around Sam."And I'm thankful for that,"

Sam blushed. "Thanks. I'm glad were friends again too, it's just Jonathan thinks I still like you, and it's causing a lot of problems for us," she said.

"Oh," Danny looked dow at his feet. "Am I going to lose you again?" he asked looking at Sam. He started to cry again.

"Danny.." Sam stopped. Danny had ran off by himself crying again. Things just couldn't get any worst than what they already were now could they?


	6. Chapter 6

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Six**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own the DP Characters**

**By: Desiree**

Sam looked at Danny."Danny, wait!" she yelled and started to chass him but she decided not to. She knew he was going through a hard time and that he must of needed time alone so she went back to the group. She went to talk to Jonathan about everything that was going on.

Sam sat by Jonathan on the couch and he had his arms around her. "Jonathan, I'm just so worried. Paulina's out of the way but with his parents and now he's worried me and he won't be friends anymore... and I think this is a lot of pressure on him," she said.

"Sam, he's not your boyfriend, so quit worrying about him so much," Jonathan said.

Sam glared at Jonathan. "He's my friend Jonathan, I have every right in the world to worry. His girlfriend just cheated on him, his parents just got killed and now he's worried that he's gonna lose me his best friend. Jonathan, listen... I LOVE YOU, okay?" Sam yelled. "But sometimes, you really tick me off," Sam got up from the couch and walked over to her friends. "AND DON'T YOU CARE EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME," she said.

Sam sat down with the girls. "Geez, he needs to stop getting so jealous," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Shanelle said. "But still you do spend a lot of time around Danny, and you are awefully worried... do you?" she asked.

Sam looked at the girls who were all looking at her and she looked down at her feet. "I don't know..." she confessed. "I really don't know..."

Desiree looked at her. I know what that feels like. It's like sometimes I wonder if I'm really over this guy... only in this case I think your not but I'm over who I'm thinking about because I love Matt... anyway, you just need time, tell Jonathan that," she said.

"Yeah," Kendra added. "I mean, this is hard on you too, look Danny's back, go talk to him again and then talk to Jonathan and complare how you feel around them both," she said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks guys," she said hugging her friends. "This really is great advice," Then she walked over to Danny and sat by him.

"Oh hi, are you here to tell me that you want nothing to do with me?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm not, your my best friend and you mean the world to me, I'd never leave you,"Sam told Danny.

Danny hugged Sam tightly and Sam blushed. "Oh Sam, I miss my parents. I know they were weird and strange but they were nice and they were my parents and I loved them... and now thy're gone... Paulina cheated on me... nobody loves me Sam..." he cried.

Sam shorked his hair. "That's not true, you have Jazz," Sam told Danny.

Danny looked at Sam. "What about you?" he asked.

"I..." Sam looked at Danny.

"You said back there I love you to mean..." Danny looked at Sam. He grabbed her hands and he tried to kiss her. Sam closed her eyes. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She finally felt Danny's lips against her and the kiss was so wonderful so warm. It was different than the ones she shared with Jonathan, she feltmore love in this kiss. The kiss was broken by Jonathan jumping on Danny.

"GET OFF OF MY GIRL YOU JERK!" Jonathan yelled.

Sam looked at the boys who started to fight. "Stop it!" Sam yelled.

Jonathan aimed to punch Danny but Sam jumped right in front of him and she took the punch right in the forehead. She fell flat to the ground unconiouness.

"Sam!" Both Danny and Jonathan yelled jumping to the floor.

"Don't touch her jerk," Jonathan yelled.

"You're the jerk who punched her," Danny yelled.

"It was your fault jerk," Jonathan yelled. "I hate you, you know?"

"You only hate me because your jealous of Sam and I. Your worried... that she'll leave you for me aren't you?" Danny asked.

Jonathan was quiet. "Shut up,"

"It's true. She's going to have to pick between us," Danny said.

"Whatever," Jonathan said.

"GUYS!" Kendra yelled.

"Stop fighting, Sam's hurt because of you two now go get help," Desiree yelled.

"Yeah!" Shanelle yelled.

Both of the boys nodded and finally agreed on something and went to get help while the girls tried to get Sam to wake up.

"She's gonna have to pick between them," Shanelle said.

"Poor girl," Nick, Shanelle's boyfriend said joining them.

"Yeah," Aaron said. He looked at Kendra and smiled. "Hey Kendra..." he said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi Aaron," Kendra said in an annoyed tone.

"You look..." Aaron was cut off.

"Now, is not the time," Kendra said.

"Sorry," Aaron said.

Matt walked over to Desiree. "How's Sam?" he asked.

"Um... I'm not sure... I hope she's okay," Desiree said.

"I hope so too," Matt said.

Desiree looked at Matt. "I'm scared, you know everything bad in happening, what if something happens to one of us to to our familes or other friends..." Desiree hugged into Matt. She started to cry,"I hate this fighting, look what happend to Sam... this war is just stupid," she said.

Matt put his arms around her."Don't worry Des, God is on your side," he said. "Remember that,"

Danny and Jonathan returned with help. They brought Sam out on a strecher and everyone went out with her. Of course they all had to wait outside in a waiting room but they all wanted to be there for her when she woke up. Sam had a huge decision to make.

_Sorry, this was so short but I'll try to make Chapter Seven longer okay?Hope y'all like it. xoxo._

_For Kendra_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crucial Changes**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of DP!**

**By: Desiree**

**Devoted to: All my wonderful friends, online/offline. **

Sam still lay unconiouness in the soft white bed. Everyone was outside waiting for her to wake up. Every now and then Jonathan or Danny would go in to have a quick minute with her. But most of the time the whole group sat outside and just talked.

"I wonder who Sam is going to pick," Jonathan said. "I'll make sure that it's me," he glared at Danny. "You'll never have her back,"

"Jonathan, Sam is in there hurt because of us. More of you but the point is all you can talk about is winning her heart, what about her? What about her life? Don't even give a flying hoot?" Danny yelled getting up.

"Calm down Danny," Desiree grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, just ignore him," Kendra grabbed his other arm. "Sam needs peace and quiet,"

"Yeah, this is going to be hard for her," Shanelle added.

Danny sat down. "I know, I know," he repeated. "It's just that, she's the onlyone I have left besides for Jazz and Jazz and I don't get along the best," he said.

"Danny you have us... your friends," Matt said.

"You're my friends?" Danny looked at the group who all nodded. "Even after I treated you guys the way I did?"

"Of course, everybody makes mistakes," Matt said.

"That's good to know... it's just my parents are dead, Paulina cheated on me and now this with Sam... I'm so scared," Danny got up and walked around the room.

Desiree got up and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I'll pray for you," she told him.

" I will too," Matt added.

"Thanks," Danny said.

Danny looked at the room where Sam was and after ten hours of waiting a doctor finally came out and told them that Sam was awake and that she was going to be fine.

"Listen," Kendra told the guys. "Us girls are going in to talk to Sam first, knowing Jonathan and his actions lately, he'll probably upset her more," Kendra glared at Jonathan.

"Whoa.." Desiree said to Kendra as she, Kendra and Shanelle walked to the room where Sam was. "You really don't like him do you?"

"I never really liked him and besides I think Danny is the one for Sam," Kendra said loud enough for Jonathan to hear.

Desiree and Shanelle laughed as they walked into the room to tell Sam about the big decison that she was going to soon have to make.

Sorry it was soooooo short and it took sooooooo long for me to write it... I've been kind of busy lately and now today i hurt myself... I fell down..lol... but I got my hand hurt a lot and it hurts when I type and I knee... lol... I look weird when I try to walk...lol anyway... I'll try my best to update soon... okay. xoxo. God Bless!

Plus, I'm writing a Lizzie McGuire story and I would love it if some of you people checked it out. It's called, "The Power Of Lover And Friendship,". That's all for now. Buh-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Greetings, and welcome to this special edition on Desiree's(DannyandSam4life)'s fanfic, "Crucial Changes,". Yeah, you may of noticed that I have three fanfics on the go so I want y'all to know that I haven't decided to stop writing this one. I am writing a extra long chapter for you now okay. So here you go.**_

**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

_**Crucial Changes**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

With the big news ahead, Sam didn't have any idea that her best girlfriends were about to tell her that she had to choose between Jonathan and Danny. They all thought Jonathan seemed like a nice guy at first but lately, he have been acting like a real jerk and they started to not like him. Besides, they all knew that Danny was the right one for Sam, no matter how nice or how good Jonathan was, he couldn't compare to Danny, at least, that's what they thought, but they didn't know what was going through Sam's mind or what she was going to do.

"Guys, how the heck are we going to tell Sam this?" Desiree asked Kendra and Shanelle.

"I don't know, but I think Kendra should do it," Shanelle said.

"Me? Why me?" Kendra looked at us. "Des, why don't you do it, you ARE the oldest," Kendra tried to convince Desiree.

"Oh, alright... but listen, guys... you better stay but our sides... Sam's going to need you and if she has a freak out at me, I'm going to need you guys to be there for me and tell Sam that I'm not trying to hurt her or pressure her," Desiree told them.

"Of course, we got your back," Kendra said."Well, at least I do,"

"Hey!" Shanelle said. "I got her back too," she said.

"Okay, here it goes," Desiree sat down next to Sam."Hey girl," she said.

"Hi..." Sam said.

"How are you?" Desiree asked.

"I'm okay I guess," Sam replied.

"Listen, I know that now is not the time to ask you a question like I am about to ask you but, I have to. It's important and you need to know that this is something that you will be asked in the future and it's a very big decision," Desiree explains.

"Okay..." Sam said softly. "What is it about?" she asked. Sam wanted to know what was going on. She hated being left in the dark. She LOVED to be different but she hated it when everyone around her knew something she didn't.

"Danny or Jonathan? Who do you love the most? Who do you want to be with? Do you want to stay with Jonathan, or do you want to dump him to be with Danny? This is the decision these two boys are dying to know who your choice is, and we thought we should warn you, instead if them pumping you with questions and demanding the answers right away," Desiree explained.

"Oh no, you mean I have to pick between them? Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into. Wouldn't it be better just to be single?" Sam complained.

"Sam, you're lucky that the guy loves you loves you back, but the question is who do you love?" Desiree asked.

"Both," Sam answered simply.

"But who do you love more?" Desiree asked.

"I don't know," Sam asked. "Oh why me? Why do I have to answer to this? Why?"

Kendra walked over to the group, followed by Shanelle. "Because, you and Danny broke up and now your with this guy- Jonathan. Then you find out that you still love Danny, and you got yourself in one sticky situtation, maybe you should compare guys and how they treated you or something like that," Kendra suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Sam said. 'Thanks,"

"No problem," Kendra said.

"Um, guys Snails are cool," Shanelle said out of the blue. Shanelle was obsessed with Snails. That's all she would ever talk about. Her MSN username was always Snails this, Snail that, and she always said random things about Snails.

"Shanelle, now is not the time to talk about those stupid Snails," Desiree said.

"Snails aren't stupid!" Shanelle stomped down her foot.

"Okay... guys lets leave Sam alone, we don't want to scare her," Kendra said.

"Right," Desiree agreed.

Then the three girls left Sam alone to think about the decision that she had to make. Who would Sam pick? Would it be Danny, the guy that she went out with. A funny loving, cute guy that have been there for her for a very long time and a guy that she felt magic in her kisses with. A guy that she couldn't imangine living her life without. A man who loved her and cared for her deeply.A man who has done more for her than anybody else has. A guy that she had loved all or her life and a guy that she shared her first kiss with. Or would Sam pick Jonathan, her boyfriend who was a great guy and who was there for Sam when she and Danny was in a fight. A guy that helped her out a lot and a guy that loved her a lot. A guy that had been loyal too her a lot too.

Just then Jonathan came into the room and he smiled as he sat down by Sam. He kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back."Sammie, you love me right?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah..." Sam answered, she kenw where this was going.

"Okay, I suppose you heard about the big decision, and I was just making sure that you would never go back to Danny right?" Jonathan asked."You're going to pick me right?"

"Um, truthfully, I don't know," Sam answered.

"Samantha Manson, if you don't pick me.." Jonathan lowered his voice."I'll kill you and Danny too," he said. Suddenly the loving and good-guy Jonathan turned into someone that Sam didn't want to be with but how could she dump him now? If she dumped him he would kill Danny. She didn't care about her life. But she just had a feeling that her lovelife with Jonathan, was not going to be no rainbows and blue skies no more. "You'll just say 'I pick Jonathan because he never ever cheated on me liek Danny did and Jonathan is the right one for me'" Jonathan told Sam.

"All of a sudden, I don't love you anymore," Sam said.

Jonathan grabbed her by the arm and nipped until her heard Sam cry. "Listen," he said. "Think about it, and don't you dare think about turning your back on me," he left her alone in the room but before he did he turned around. "And if you ever tell anyone about how I am, I'll kill you and Danny," he left then and Sam broke down crying.

"What the heck is going on? Why did I ever ahve to go out with him? Now if I ever try to get peace in my life, he'll kill Danny, and I can't be with Danny because Jonathan will kill him, and he just put a bruise on my arm and I got a funny feeling that isn't the last thing he'll do to me," Sam held her face in her hands. "I hate this, I hate my life," Sam complained. She kept on crying until she fell alsleep. She was later woke up by Danny.

"Sammie..." Danny said in a gentle voice.

"Danny? Is that you? Are you alone?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yes.." Danny said looking at Sam, then he noticed the bruise on Sam's arm. "Oh my gosh, Sam... what happend?" he asked.

Sam's eyes started to built up with tears. "Nothing," she lied.

Danny knew it was a lie. He knew Sam far too well for her to get away with lying to him like that. Especially when it was something serious like this and the fact that Sam wasn't a good liar. "Don't lie to me Sam, I know that something is up and you can trust me, I love you..." Danny told Sam putting an arm around her.

Sam looked up and saw Jonathan in the doorway. "It's nothing..." Sam lied. "Now, come on, I have to get up... I have a decision to make..." Sam said getting up. Jonathan evily smiled. Sam slied at him. She hated that man so much. Then she and Danny left the room and went out to the waiting room. Sam got up in front of everybody and she looked around.

"Hey everyone. As you all know, I have a decision to make between two wonderful guys that I love both so very, very, very much. But there is only one that I love more than anybody," Sam looked at her feet. How was she going to say that she picked Jonathan? It would break her heart just as much as it would break Danny's. "I need another five mintues alone..." Sam said going back into the room and shutting it. _I love Danny, why don't I just tell them all what Jonathan said? What if? No... he might have a gun on him and shoot Danny right away, I cannot take that risk. Danny's life is far too important to me, I will not let Danny's life end here, I will protect even if it means me having to suffer a life with Jonathan abusing me, it's worth Danny having a life. But Danny can probably kick Jonathan's butt so why worry, I mean Jonathan probably doesn't even have a gun on him anyway. Oh well, I think I know who I'm going to pick. I'll just let fate play itself out after. I believe God will help everything to fall into the right place after I make this descision. _Sam went back out and she looked at everyone. "Okay, after thinking it over oh so many times, I now know the guy that I am going to pick. I want you both to know that this was hard for me to do, more harder than either of you will ever know. My heart is aching knowing that I am about to break someones heart and I want you both to know that I never met for it to come down to this. I never met to have to break one of your guys hearts, I feel so aweful," Sam started.

"Sam, it's okay, your a great person, I'll love you no matter what," Danny said.

"Yeah, Sam, I know you'll make the right decision," Jonathan said.

Sam looked at Danny deeply in the eyes. She loved his eyes so much. He was the right one for her. She just knew it. He always made her laugh and he always made her smile. She just loved him so much. She just couldn't live without Danny being her lover any longer.

"You guys, I'm sorry to make you guys wait so long, but the person that I choose is---" Sam was cut off by Mr.Lancer running into the group of people. "Everyone back to the hiden room down the hall, Amity is being attacked once again, you'll be safe down here," Mr. Lancer said.

Everyone ran down the hall and took cover. They could feel the bulding shake as hundreds of bombs hit the ground some distance from them. They were in a pretty safe place so they were very lucky that they couldn't get hurt. Danny sat down in a corner by himself."Mom, dad,... I hate this war..." he started to cry."Stupid war!" he yelled.He looked up, "God, why? Why did you have to do this to me?" he asked. "I know I'm not a christian nor am I that great of a person... it's just that I miss them so much and I know that I should be a better person... wait... I should be a better person, I understand now, we are put he ron Earth because of you and I should spend my life, worshipping you! Oh God, will you please forgive everything I've done wrong?I want to devote my life to you!" Danny said. Everyone heard Danny but Danny didn't care. He was giving his heart to the Lord and he was ashamed of it. In fact, he was quite proud.

Desiree and Matt ran over to Danny. Desiree hugged him. "Oh Danny, you did it, you gave your heart to the Lord," she said.

"Yes, what a wonderful decision you have made," Matt added.

Now there were three christians in the group of friends. It was hard being in a group of friends with only a few christians but they all prayed as much as they could.

Danny smiled. "I'm so happy," he said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sam wasn't having such a happy time. Jonathan was talking to her and he had dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door."Listen Sam, go over and tell Danny you're with me," Jonathan told her."Or else," Jonathan pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it up to Sam's head, "Your life along with Danny's will end," he said.

"Okay, okay.." Sam said."I'll go tell Danny," Sam almost started to cry. "I hope you know, I hate you," Sam said.

Jonathan grabbed Sam's other arm and nipped it hard. "Don't you ever say that again, or I will hurt you even more than what I'm planning on to," he said. "Now, come on, go out there, tell all of them that you love me and not Danny," he said.

"I do love Danny... I'm just going to lie and say I love you better because you never cheated on me," Sam said. "Jonathan why did you change like this?I liked the old you better," Sam said.

Jonathan roughly kissed Sam on the lips. Sam pushed herself away. "You better not pull away from me," he said to Sam. Then Jonathan said."Oh and one more thing, your life is going to be so horrible from now on," he said.

Then Sam glared and she left the bathroom. "Everyone, the guy I have chosen to be with is... Jonathan. I have picked him because he didn't cheat on me like you did Danny, I'm sorry Danny, I really am, you have no idea how sorry I am... trust me.." she started to cry but Jonathan hugged her.

"Don't cry angel face, lets go into the bathroom, I'll make you feel a lot better," Jonathan said.

Although, Sam didn't want to go in there, she knew that she would have to because Jonathan could do anything at anytime. As soon as they got in the bathroom, Jonathan locked the door and he started to get abusive. He pushed Sam down and he got on top of her. "When I want sex, your have sex with me," Jonathan told her.

"There is no way I am having sex at this age,"Sam said."I am not as sick as you," she cried.

"Oh you'll change your mind," Jonathan started to kiss Sam roughly again and Sam just kissed back. She knew it was better to kiss him back. Then Jonathan got up and yacked Sam up with him. He pulled off her shirt and he was about to pull off her bra but she pushed him out of the way.

"Stay away from my body," Sam said. "You will not touch me in any sexual way," she said. Sam was still crying.

Jonathan didn't listen he rippe doff Sam's bra and nipped her breats tightly until Sam started to cry, then he just threw he down on the floor. "Get your shirt on and don't say a word, that's all I'll do to you for now," he said.

Sam pulled her shirt on and then she left. Her breasts hurt a lot and she was still crying when she left the bathroom btu she tried to hide it. She sat down on a couch and she was soon joined by Desiree. "Sam, what's wrong?" she asked. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

Sam had a notebook out and she wrote what was going on. She also told Desiree not to tell Jonathan or anybody else. Then Sam ripped up the note and threw it in the trash. She sat down by Desiree and they just walked about the war and how they both hated it.

Danny was alone with Matt and he was crying. "I can't believe Sam pciked Jonathan over me," Danny said. "I mean I thought we was met to be but she picked him.I mean, i cheated on ehr but I ahve changed... she shouldn't be with him," Danny was really upset.

"Hey don't worry, maybe thing will work out. Maybe she's just doing this for now, you guys are met to be, you'll see," Matt said.

"Wow, that sure is a lot coming from a guy who don't know when someone is head over heels in love with him..." Danny grinned.

Matt looked at Danny. "Are you in love with me? Are you gay?" he asked.

Danny jumped up. "No!" Danny said. "Would I be crying over Sam now?"

Matt laughed. "True, that's true," he said.

Then Sam walked over to them. "Danny, listen, I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault, you'll find out what I means later on but right now I have to ignore you so Jonathan won't caught me, ask Desiree," Sam left and then Danny went over to Desiree.

"Danny, Jonathan forced Sam to pick him. He she never he would of killed the two of you... he's abusing her too, he ripped off her shirt and bra and he has put bruises all over her breasts and her arms as well. Plus, he even told her that she would have sex with him whenever he wanted it but she said there was no way that would happen... Danny we need to do something or else Sam might end up getting killed... Jonathan keeps hurting her Danny..." Desiree explained."And don't tell Jonathan you knows because he'll kill Sam and you too... we need to tell Mr.Lancer I think so then we can get the police to take Jonathan away or somethign... but we have to do all of that without Jonathan even finding out..."

Danny looked at Desiree. "I have an idea..." he said.

_**Okay, I sure hope that you liked that chapter. Yeah, it got a little bit sexual but not too much. I'm just trying to show that Jonathan is now a complete jerk. Do you think I should move this up to the mature section?If so tell me. Anyway, other than that, what did you think of the chapter? God Bless. xoxo. Loves y'all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Crucial Changes**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of DP**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Danny looked at Desiree. "Okay, my idea. You see we could tell Mr.Lancer to call the police and then Sam would be fine but I don't want Sam to get hurt so while you goes and explains it to Mr. Lancer, I'll protect her, I'll make sure that Jonathan doesn't hurt her," Danny got up.

Desiree nodded. "Alright," she said. "Danny, be careful," she warned.

"I will," Danny said. Danny ran over to Sam and he sat by her. "Listen Sammie, can we talk?" he asked.

"She picked me, not you, you jerk, you go away," Jonathan rudely answered for Sam.

"Well excuse dick head," Danny insulted. "But Sam can still my friend," he said. "And I'm aloud to talk to her if I wants to," he said.

"No, actually, I won't allow Sam to talk to you," Jonathan said. "Because I know that you know..." he said.

"What?" Danny was shocked. Jonathan knew that he knew? Uh-oh... what was going to happen now?

"And Sam will be punished for it," Jonathan said.

Sam looked down at her feet and Jonathan dragged her into the bathroom but Danny stopped him. "Back off you jerk," Danny said. "Leave my Sam alone or you'll have to answer to me!" he said.

"Oh really?" Jonathan held out his gun. "And what's you going to do about it Fenton?"

Danny looked at him. "You can hurt me but don't you dare hurt Sam!"

Sam looked at Danny. "Danny, leave him alone... please, I don't want you to get hurt..." Sam told him.

Danny smiled. "Sammie, don't worry about me, I'll do anything for you and I know that Jonathan is hurting you... I'll make sure he never hurts you again," Danny said.

"One wrong move Fenton, and I'll shoot your little Sammie," Jonathan said.

Danny looked at Jonathan. "Only a wuss would have to use a girl as bate in a fight like this," Danny said.

Jonathan grinned. "Ha, well, I don't care... you loser," he said.

Danny glared. "You better not hurt Sammie anymore..." he said. "Or I will hurt you," Danny walked away and turned around. "I love you Sam," he said.

That was it! Jonathan was now mad. "That's it Fenton," he yelled. He aimed the gun at Sam and fired it.

"Sam!" Danny yelled jumping towards Sam and knocking the both of them down on the floor. The bullet shot across the room and landed on the floor. The room fell silent. Mr. Lancer had just walked in with Desiree.

"Jonathan..." Mr. Lancer yelled. "Drop the gun,"

Sam was crying. She was so scared. She clung to Danny. "Danny," she said. "Thank you for saving me, I love you," she said.

Jonathan still had the gun in his hands and he looked at Mr. Lancer. "You think I'm going to listen to you," he yelled. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Mr. Lancer in the chest. Mr. Lancer fell to the down. "Mr. Lancer!" Desiree yelled. Matt ran to her side.

"Oh no," Matt glared. "Jonathan, what is your problem?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem, I just love to cause pain," Jonathn laughed evily. "Now Sam, you'll come into the bathroom with me and do whatever I say or I will kill you and your friends," he said.

Danny looked at him. "No, I won't allow you to do that to my Sam," he said.

"What? You're not even her boyfriend, you don't control her life," Jonathan said.

"And if you was even the smallest bit of a man, you wouldn't control her life either. You're not a man, you are nothing but a heartless boy. Sam doesn't love you, she's only with you to protect her life and her friends... you're just jealous that you can't find a love as strong as the love that Sam and I share," Danny said.

"Danny..." Sam said. She started to tear up.

"I love Sam with all of my heart... I won't let you hurt her, she doesn't deserve this," Danny said. "I'll do anything to get her back and I'll do anything to protect her," Danny told Jonathan.

"Awwww... that's touching but you see, I really don't give a flying hoot about that," Jonathan aimed the gun at Danny. "You better say your last goodbye to Sam, because after I kill you I'll make sure she'll stay with me,"

Danny looked at Sam. "I love you..." he said. Then Danny jumped towards Jonathan and punched him in the face and then he grabbed Jonathan's arm. Jonathan pullled the trigger but Danny aimed Jonathan arm towards the ceiling and the bullet went upwards. Then Danny hit Jonathan's arm really hard and the gun fell out of his hands and Danny grabbed it and aimed it towards Jonathan. "I'll shoot you if I have to," he said.

"Hold it right there, drop the gun," a Police man ran in the room. "I heard gun shots go off and I assume that your responsable," he said to Danny.

Danny looked at him. "You got it all wrong, he is responsable... he's abusing his girlfriend too... he tried to shoot her and he tried to kill me... he's forcing her to be with him..." Danny told the police pointing towards Sam. "She's the greatest girl in the world and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this,"

The police looked over to Sam. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Jonathan there, he have hurt me in many ways he also shot our teacher, the body is over there,"

The police called in more police officer and he looked at Jonathan, whom he forced to stand up and he yanked Jonathan hands behind his back and he put them in hand cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law," the crop said.

Danny looked at the cop."Thank-you," he said. "What do you want me to do with this gun?" he asked.

"I'd like to take it, also I need all of you guys to come down the police station," the cop said. Then the rest of the police officers ran in and the took Mr. Lancer's body and they quickly brought him to the nearest hospital. He was in more serious condition than what Sam was, so the Nurses Office wasn't going to do any good.

Everyone else got ready to leave and Danny walked with Sam. He put his arms around her and she clung to him. She was still shooken up and upset. She was also still crying. "Oh Danny... I'm glad you're alright," she said.

"I'm glad that you're alright," Danny said. "I'm sorry that he hurt you so much," he said. "I mean touching you in places that he shouldn't, putting brusies there, I swear I could've killed him for hurting you, I love you so much you know?" he said.

Sam looked at Danny. "It's okay.." she said. "But everything is okay now," she said.

"Sam," Danny said."Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sam said. They both stopped and Sam looked deeply in Danny's pale blue eyes.

"He didn't take your virginity away from you, did he?" Danny asked. He hoped to hear a reply of 'No'. He loved Sam, and it would kill him if Jonathan was her first.

"No, but he tried. But I told him that there was no way I was going to have sex at this age..." Sam started to break down. "But he hurt me... he took off my shirt and bra and he put bruises on my breasts and it hurt and was kissing me roughly and I couldn't take it..."

Danny hugged Sam tightly. "Oh Sammie, I'm so sorry that I didn't know about this eariler," he said.

"How did you find out anyway?" Sam asked.

"Don't get mad, but Desiree told..." Danny said.

"Well, I told her not to but she did it for the best because she knew that I was trouble... I'm not mad... but I would never have sex with Jonathan anyway, despite my age... I would only do that with the only one that I truely love..." Sam smiled at Danny. "I love you..."

Danny smiled and he kissed Sam gently on the lips. "I love you too," he said. Then they both ran ahead to join the group. They had a long time ahead of them but tings were better now, although Danny had lost his parents and the war was going on (but it's starting to die down a little bit now, it's safe to travel around Amity Park) he was a little happy. And now, Danny and Sam had both finally found their way back to each other. They got in the police van with all of their friends, and they all went down the police station. There was a lot to be done, but at least they all knew that Jonathan would be locked up, there was no way that Sam was going to drop the charges.

_**Okay, not too good but Sam and Danny are back together so yayness. But this story isn't over just yet, okay? I still have plans for it... anyway, I hope somebody liked this chapter... anyway God Bless. Love y'all... xoxo**_

_**Des**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Crucial Changes **_

_**Chaper Ten**_

_**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of Danny Phantom**_

_**By: Desiree**_

That night, Danny and Sam had a long talk about how much Jonathan had hurt her. Sam spend most of the time and Danny spent most of the time comforting his girlfriend. Finally, they were together and nothing was going to change that, this time, nothing. They had a bond so strong that it could defeat anything and anybody that came in their way.

"Danny?" Sam looked up in his eyes. "Will you always love me?" she asked.

What a stupid question! Danny thought. "Of course I'll always love you," he told Sam. "I'll treat you like a princess unlike the way Jonathan treated you," he said.

"But Danny, you don't have to treat me like a princess, I love you anyway," Sam told him.

"Yeah, but you've been through so much, you deserve to be treated like a princess... I love you Sam, I love you so much, you're the best!" Sam smiled and Danny kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss blossomed into a long passionate kiss. When they finally did stop, Danny was the first one to speak. "And anyway, you are my princess, so why not treat you that way?" he asked. "You deserve it,"

Sam blushed. "Okay sexy Danny," Sam said.

"Sexy Danny?" Danny looked at Sam. "Now why would you call me that?" he asked.

"Because you are!" Sam said.

"Well, I guess that means I have to call you Sexy Sam," Danny said.

Sam blushed."Okay Danny stop... we sound like two young teenagers in love..." she said.

"That's because WE ARE!" Danny said.

"I met YOUNG, like thirteen years old! Yeesh!" Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Oh, Got ya!" Danny said.

"Yes you do, I'm yours... forever.." Sam smiled.

Danny blushed and they kissed again.

Matt, Desiree, Kendra, Aaron, Shanelle and Nick were all together hanging out. Shanelle and Nick were together, Kendra and Aaron were close to hooking up and Desiree still didn't know how Matt felt about her. She had strong feelings for him but she didn't know how to tell him.She knew she would have to do it soon or someone else was going to take him from her. She just didn't know what to do. Shanelle had her own problems, she was planning on breaking up with Nick but didn't want to do it at a time like this. This were pretty crazed up for the group of friends but they knew they could all pull through, if they stuck together.

_**Okay, I know it's short and all but I wanted to add a quick chapter for you guys. Like it? LOL. Anyway, loves ya! AND YTV'S GETTING NEW DANNY PHANTOM EPISODES AND YOU CAN TELL THAT I AM OBVIOUSLY VER EXCITED ABOUT THIS EVENT! lol**_


	11. Chapter 11

**An Important Note**

**First off, I would like to thank everybody who have reviewed my stories and to those who have supported me along the way. I would of never done any of this if it wasn't for you guys and I love you all but I have come to a conclusion.**

**It has taken me so long to actually realize that this is the decision that I wanted to make because I have been ever so busy. But I have decided to quit writing Danny Phantom fanfics, as if now. I no longer have my strong interest for the show, yes I still like it but a new show has taken over my writing and my heart and I just don't have the interest in continuing on with my Danny Phantom fanfics.**

**There is a chance, that I may update but that would be in a long time yet. Or if I ever gets extremely bored and I am out of ideas for my 6teen fanfics. Of course, I will still be continuing on with my 6teen fanfics... duh! 6teen is the best show ever!**

**Anyway, that is my 'big' annoucement and thank-you very much to those who have read my Danny Phantom fanfics and I hope to still remain contact with you in some way.**

**6teen Mega Fan**

**Desiree Jones**


End file.
